New Canaan town
The New Canaan town is a district of New Canaan. Layout # The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints: 'The church of the Mormon community in New Canaan. Jeremiah Rigdon, Apostle Matthew, and Apostle Jude can be found here during the day. Most of the Mormons of New Canaan can be found here on Sunday. # 'Sheriff's office: General-purpose sheriff's office/jail. Sheriff O'Connor can be found here with one deputy during the day (except in the early evening, when he is with Jeremiah in the outskirts). # Bishop Mordecai's place: Bishop Mordecai, the leader of a failed departure from New Canaan, lives here. He is bitter and old, but will not hesitate to complain to anyone about how wrong Jeremiah Rigdon is. # Jeremiah's place: Jeremiah lives here in a small house. It is typically unguarded and is the "ideal" place for a stealth assassination attempt. # Apostles' place: The apostles Matthew and Jude live here. Jude is married and has two children, but is convenient for Matthew to live with them. # Sheriff O'Connor's place: Sheriff Mike O'Connor lives here with his wife and three children. # Pablo's place: Pablo is an "outsider" who falsely converted to Mormonism live here. He enjoys increased access to food and water and greater safety. However, Pablo is a Mentat addict who is transporting narcotics in through the pump house. Pablo is also the main agriculturist in New Canaan. # Doc Angela's place: 'Doc Angela, a former doctor/mortician for NCR, lives here with her husband, Ty, a former NCR Ranger. She and her husband are a good source of information on NCR, Coleridge, Huxley, and New Canaan. Of course, Angela can also provide the Prisoner with a lot of medical attention and equipment. # 'Gabriel's market: Gabriel Smith, an older Mormon gentleman, runs this establishment. He sells all sorts of legitimate goods and items, but does not traffic drugs, weapons, or ammunition. # Graveyard: This is the New Canaan graveyard. All sorts of people are buried here. The names on the gravestones should reflect how tightly-knit the community is. # Mormon home: Each of these homes is occupied by a Mormon family. It is typically a husband with one or two wives and between two and four children. Females outnumber males. # Destroyed home garden: These houses have burned down to the foundation and are now used for the storage or growing of crops. They have no roofs. Not all rows are filled at first. This can be changed by an optimization of the Jericho water plant. # Garden: These are gardens for growing crops. Not all rows are filled at first. This can be changed by an optimization of the Jericho water plant. # Bishop Mordecai's place: Bishop Mordecai, the leader of a failed departure from New Canaan, lives here. He is bitter and old, but will not hesitate to complain to anyone about how wrong Jeremiah Rigdon is. Appearances The New Canaan town was going to appear in Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios. Category:Van Buren locations Category:New Canaan